Noelle
Noelle is an American fantasy adventure Christmas comedy film that premiered on Disney+. It is directed and written by Marc Lawrence and stars Anna Kendrick, Bill Hader, Billy Eichner, Shirley MacLaine, and Julie Hagerty. Synopsis Plot Cast * Anna Kendrick as Noelle Kringle * Shirley MacLaine as Elf Polly * Bill Hader as Nick Kringle * Kingsley Ben-Adir as Jake Hapman * Julie Hagerty as Mrs. Kringle * Billy Eichner as Gabriel Kringle * Maceo Smedley as Alex Hapman * Diana Maria Riva as Helen Rojas * Anthony Konechny as Elf Ted * Michael Gross as Elder Elf Abe * Billy Griffith as Elder Elf Billy * Aliza Vellani as Tech Elf Jojo * Amitai Marmorstein as Tech Elf Robrob * Ron Funches as Elf Mortimer * Gary Sekhon as Tech Elf Maxwell * Edwin Perez as Elf Chris * Anna Van Hooft as Elf Mary * Sean Amsing as Elf Serge * Steven E. Rudy as Elf Simon * Jagen Johnson as Elf Bop Beep * Kurtis D'Aoust as Santa's Helper #1 * Michael Delleva as Santa's Helper #2 * Emma Pedersen as Santa's Helper #3 * Chris Olson as Santa's Helper #4 * Alvina August as Jessie * Chelah Horsdal as Dr. Shelley Sussman * Tyler McConachie as Angry Father * Bentley Hixson as Kid in the Crowd * Jackie Blackmore as Clara Torres * Craig March as Desk Sargeant * Brendan Taylor as Electronics Santa * Marisa Nielsen as LIsa * Andy Nez as Mall Santa * Shaylee Mansfield as Michelle * Chad Riley as Cop * Ishaan Vasdev as Ajeet * Jason Antoon as Omar * Vivian Lanko as Phone Woman * Rian Rafiq as Roberto * Jay Brazeau as Santa * Angela Moore as Shelter Worker * Viola Abley as Tonya * Shauna Johannesen as Tonya's Mom * Owen Vaccaro as Young Nick * Arran Henn as News Anchor * Clyde Lawrence as Elf Band #1 * Gracie Lawrence as Elf Carol * Simon Chin as Elf Flobo * Alex Rockhill as Evelyn's Dad * Lissa Neptuno as Evelyn's Mom * Ariana Nica as Young Evelyn * Darcey Johnson as Arguing Man #1 * Keith Blackman Dallas as Arguing Man #2 * Thomas Cadrot as Homeless Father * Kelly Metzger as Homeless Mother * Eleftheria Kinfe as Homeless Daughter * Jesse Filkow as Homeless Son * Josa Vargas as Mr. Ortega * Cody Fitzgerald as Elf Band #2 * Ash Lee as Tonya's Father * Lauren Halperin as Yoga Pants Customer * Joel Ray Ishman as DRM Security Guard * Luca Sammarcelli as Jean * Taylor Bedford as Teenage Noelle * Burgess Jenkins as +Petco Dan * Oakley Bull as Young Noelle * Jon Kohler as New York Father * Ines Sanchez-Nagakane as Elf Tracey * Cara Mantella as Bus Driver Uncredited * Carolyn Anderson as Skating Elf * Fritzgerald Ang as Elf * Alison Araya as Sally * Bernadette Beck as Skating Elf * Jasmine Bolton as Pedestrian * Colleen Bradford as North Pole Elf * Bryan Brendle as Santa * Kevin Cameron as Extra * Lisa Chandler as Security Guard * Christianne Chiasson as Elf Shelter Volunteer Worker * Brian Cook as Colorado Kyle * Serena Crouse as Dancer * Michael Diel as Elf Jurgen * Tyler Domecq as Hospital Visitor * Mike Dunston as Announcer * Joaquin Elias as Emergency Medical Technician * Jorg Everding as Civilian/Shopper * Nicole Filer as Massage Therapist for Polly * Eddie Flake as Phoenix Dad * Jeff Glover as Hockey Elf * Rex Go as City Skate Staff/Santa's Helper * Glen Gordon as Young Nick * Callum Gow as Tech Elf * Aretha Perry Greene as Mall Shopper * Dakota Guppy as Emma * Ja'Donn JD Harris as Phoenix Shopper * Wain Ho as Elf/Passerby * Sam Holdren as Emergency Medical Technician * Maestro Porus Irani as Extra * Kyler Jackson as Crowd Member/Town Elf * Yorkie Joaquin as Coronation Elf/Phoenix Mall Shopper/Phoenix Streeter/Town Elf * Rami Kahlon as Reza * Heather Kantor as Driver/Phoenix Race Fan * Ryuta Kato as Elf * Tony Chris Kazoleas as Extra * Skyler Knight as New York Daughter * Marissa Leong as On-Set Reindeer * Lisa MacFadden as Phoenix Mom * Kayden Magnuson as Carmen * Andrea Maiuro as Ugly Sweater Runner * Asia Martynenko as Elf * Joan Nichol as Xmas Shopper * Polina Nikolai as Elf * David Olivares as Extra * Rick Papaleo as Street Vendor * Lina Renna as Young Noelle * Ashani Roberts as Ugly Sweater Cora * Marcia Rocha as Shopper * Connor Sage as Greg * Liam Saretsky as Elf * Cindy Senaud as Shopper * Lee Shorten as Officer Chen * Zac Siewert as Dancer * Maxum Smith as Deer Spectator * Devan Stewart as Yogi * Jack Stewart as Elder Elf * Ann Stokes as Extra * William Valenzuela as Matt Bautista * Benjamin Weaver as Ugly Sweater Runner * Dan Weisgerber as Mall Shopper * Yesenia as Christmas Tree Girl * Bill Yuan as Extra Gallery Main page: Noelle/Gallery Category:Disney+ Original Movies Category:Streaming Movies